Alien Giraff
Alien Giraff (ジラフ星人 Jirafu Seijin? Giraff Star-People) are a mysterious race of aliens and RP characters that can be used by anyone, but are chiefly used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality The Alien Giraff's personalities vary, but for the most part, all of them appear to be rather shady, oddly quiet, mysterious and devious aliens with ominous intentions. Many are unpleasant and hostile to those who are different to them. Their biggest flaw is perhaps their own ego, which due to them believing themselves to be highly gifted intellectuals who can takeover cities with just their own graffiti powers, they have a tendency to trust themselves and themselves only, as they don't think they anybody else can do their job than they can. The group of Alien Giraff's who came to Earth to arrest those at Fukuoka and Monster Island were shown to be very much of this, causing much trouble and scaring many. One notable Alien Giraff, known simply as Alien Giraff Leader was shown to be very prideful, authoritative and aggressive, holding a low opinion on those who disagreed with him. He was also willing to kill off three monsters, claiming because they knew too much of their plan. History Debut: Bad Graffiti A large group of Alien Giraffs flew down to Earth in their saucer, intent on spreading the graffiti marks all over cities to give them complete control and to spread mass hysteria. Most of them went to Fukuoka and began making their graffiti marks there, though one certain Alien Giraff made it's way to Monster Island and began creating some marks on TKT Monster X's villa, only then to be halted during the process as Monster X himself came over and punched the Alien Giraff away. As the Alien Giraff rolled over and got back up, it then teleported away, as it had been caught. Later on the next night, TKT Monster X, Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon would then investigate the city of Fukuoka to track down and find the Alien Giraffs, only for the Alien Giraffs to then find them and ambush them near midnight. When asked why they were doing this, the Alien Giraff Leader stepped forward and told them about their plan, and also revealed that they had created graffiti marks all over the city of Fukuoka; they were laser shooting graffiti marks everywhere! Alien Giraff Leader then controlled some graffiti marks from the places they made them to shoot at the three monsters, causing them to run off; the Alien Giraffs then chased them in hot pursuit. Sometime later, the Alien Giraffs then teleported back to Monster X, Manager Baltan and Employee Kanegon while they were resting at the park. Alien Giraff Leader then threatened the three some more, stating that soon the Alien Giraffs would spread their graffiti marks elsewhere and continue their crimes, as they would be able to keep doing this and not get caught, thanks to their powers. Monster X pointed out however that they really couldn't do so, as others would soon connect the dots and find out what there doing and taking them all out soon. Manager Baltan even stated that even if the three of them couldn't get them, others will. Alien Giraff Leader had heard enough at this point, and then ordered the other Alien Giraffs to kill them. Before the Alien Giraffs could harm the three though, a car then burst through, running over many of the Alien Giraffs; TKT Biollante had come to the rescue! Manager Baltan fired missiles from his claws at the Alien Giraffs, followed up by Employee Kanegon beating up many with his bat, then TKT Monster X firing his gravity beams at many, and then finally followed up by TKT Biollante blasting her radioactive acid breath and sweeping it towards them, destroying most of the Alien Giraffs. The Alien Giraff Leader and the remaining Alien Giraffs then decided to retreat, heading into their saucer. Before they could flee however, TKT Biollante then unleashed her ultimate attack, the Hybrid Tea Assault against them, destroying the saucer and the Alien Giraffs inside. After the destruction of the Alien Giraffs, the graffiti marks all over Fukuoka and Monster Island disappeared; the Alien Giraffs reign of terror was over. Abilities & Arsenal * 'Graffiti Marks: '''Alien Giraff can create Graffiti marks from their fingers on anywhere they desired. Said graffiti marks can also fire white laser beams from them and function like laser turrets. They can only be used by the Alien Giraffs themselves and can only be disposed off if the Alien Giraff's are destroyed themselves. * '''Teleportation: '''Alien Giraffs can teleport at will. * '''Saucer: '''Alien Giraffs can use a saucer to use to travel to other planets and places. Quotes Trivia * The Alien Giraff Leader was the only Alien Giraff to speak. * Obviously, the Alien Giraffs's name are based off the word "graffiti". * Originally Gallibon the Destroyer wanted the Alien Giraffs to speak in a completely different language and would not speak English, but this idea did not go through. Instead, they were kept silent, with the sole exception being the Alien Giraff Leader. * Their RP was mean't to be a tribute to old-fashioned mystery thrillers and to of course, ''Ultra Q. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Neutral Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Characters (Anyone)